The Crystal Eye
by SupahShuppet
Summary: I BASICALLY GOT THIS IDEA FROM PLAYING MEGA MAN 5 AND REALIZING HOW CREEPY HIS STAGE MUSIC WAS. THIS IS PRETTY MUCH THE FIRST PART, NO BIG. BASED MAINLY AROUND ROCK AND CRYSTAL. BUT IT'S NOT A SOCK RELATED PIECE, HAHA


The last thing he caught wind of before slipping into the usual temporary shutdown mode was the sound of his screaming. He was unprepared for battle, and it may have brought minor or severe consequences. He remembered that his vision became impaired within a moment's time. He was trapped within some fabricated substance that he couldn't really find any means of escaping from at that time. The entity could not be ripped, nor did it feel like any sort of bullet barrage could blast through it. Not much he could do about it, then. Seeing as how he was so foolishly unequipped for the threat that had been imposed the night before. He'd fallen asleep while cased inside of this trap.

It was now approximately a day later, and the all around befuddled robot blinked twice as he rose from the uncomfortable position he was stuck in. He rubbed his eyes quizzically, waiting for all systems to activate. Including the olfactory sensors. Which, once they began to report online, he picked up the faint trail of smoke, mixed with something reminding him of chlorine bleach. It was not a pleasant mixture. The fact that it was completely silent surely did not help matters. It was most unnerving to think about where he could be. His visionary implements had long since been activated, but this was a very unfamiliar location he did not recognize, if only for the fact that he was shrouded within profuse levels of darkness. The whirring of machinery didn't catch his receptors until it was too late. He was too busy tuning in to the fact that he'd been in a large black bag of foreign material.

Not to his notice, footsteps of what seemed to be a large crowd emanated from various proximities. The robot who'd been presumably kidnapped only observed with much apprehension, realizing that, again, he was unequipped for battle. A moment passed, and the bag he WAS sitting in had been plucked from out underneath him. The hand that had taken the sack retracted back into the caliginous, foul smelling area. Subsequent to the removal of the bag, the anxious android clenched his fists together rather tightly. Despite the fact that he did not have a means of firing a wide range of weaponry, his knuckles served as a perfectly good means of attack. And he knew that attack might be necessary, seeing as how these were imperceptible grounds.

His initial reaction to this field beyond his lens range was not the reaction that needed to be taken. He should have used more of his auditory sensors to depict what exactly was going on. Once he paid more attention to the sounds going on around him, they appeared to be something of a chant. Various tones and repeats of "Ahh haa ahh haa". It was A sharp, A, G sharp, A. Then G sharp, G, F sharp, G. A haunting hymn is what it felt like. It echoed from all corners, all sections of the unseen room. The intonation made him feel uneasy in so many uncomfortable ways. It was as if a feeling of imminent death waiting to strike while he was vulnerable. But the eerie notes did not stop. They even gave off the sensation of a soft approach. The approach was gradual , but noticeable. It was now that the victimized automation realized he was off the ground as he tried to feel about for some sort of surface save for the one he was cross legged on. His metal hands only flailed about and touched air.

The incessant chanting got closer and closer. Once it got close enough, he realized it was only one being. Maybe the room was just spacious, maybe that's what caused the sound reverberation. The figure became translucent as it emerged from the darkness, and fully see-able once it came about 3 inches closer. It had a glaring transparent orb sitting on it's forehead, and about 9 more on the rest of it's body, as arm guards, knee guards, and shoulder guards. A rather noticeable one sat on the front of his abdomen, and it shone just a little as the assumed figure of another robot master proceeded further. His footsteps were light as dust, only audible because of the room's silence. It made the other become all the more wary. All before the menace stopped, peered downwards, and began to speak to the one kidnapped. His voice was low pitched, somewhat raspy, and carried with it an ominous aura.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up," he said, looming close over the shaking body of the one he'd captured. "I've been waiting SO long for you to see me." The words he spoke sounded empty, so hollow. His opponent knew not what to speak. In fact, he attempted to vocalize his words of befuddlement, but a finger was held to his lips in order to prevent his speech. The robot with pristine circular jewels laughed a silent laugh, only half muffled behind his mask.

"Little bot, little bot, have you any oil? Of course you do, I know you do," he said, traveling into the darkness once more, retrieving another orb similar to the ones positioned all over his body. However, this one was mounted on a stout little stand, so it could rest upon a table or some flat surface without rolling away. "I know you have oil, RockMan. It runs through your ceramic titanium body. It resides within you, essential to your life and living as you know it. You love your oil...You respect your oil..." He rested the crystal sphere on another wooden desk (judging from the sound it made when presented with contact) and clicked his fingers. A dim light activated and brightened up the middle of the room about 3/4 of the way. It illuminated certain areas of the creeper's face. The one mentioned as "RockMan" gave him a look that said "I know who you are, now why am I here?"

His response was an even more ominous laugh. "Don't insinuate questions, little bot. Don't. Just take a look at this. Look into my crystal ball...Look into my crystal ball..." RockMan refused his order and turned around, to which the taller robot master took the other's cheeks and pivoted his head around so he did indeed (with much fighting) inevitably face that fragile ornament. And once he took his attention towards that thing...The hypnotic radiation being emitted held him in a trance that he could not break away from no matter how much he tried. Concentration slowly broke from the outside world.

All he could see was the eye of the crystal.


End file.
